From the Inside
by Seto Kaiba556
Summary: Kaiba’s past is some thing he has always tried to hide. But what happens when he can’t run from it any more. How will the gang react to all this? Read and find out. Main Pairing is Seto and Tea.


It was a sunny day out as a young man walked down the street. He was around the age of 16. He had cold blue eyes and brown hair. He was deep in thought with him self. This man was Seto Kaiba, the owner of the multi billion dollar cooperation, Kaiba Corp. Seto was going on a walk. He was doing this a lot lately. At night he had kept having these visions. He was seeing him self and another. Every night it was the same thing over and over. He could not make out who the people were in the dream. He knew that one of the people was him self for sure. The other person was a girl. He was sure of it. But he had no idea who it was.

As he was walking he came to a shop. It was Yugi's grandpa's game shop. 'Well I have been needing some cards to add to my deck to make it better, but I don't really feel like having a run in with the dorks…' Seto thought to him self. He finally decided to go in. As he walked through the door there was a soft ding from the bell over top the door. He could hear Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristin talking in the other room.

"So I says to him, Ay money bag's ya got a problem or sum tin? And he's all like ' Go fetch a bone Fido.' And nows I was kinda mad an all so I's was all like I'm about to kick yer ass ya punk! And den cone head over here holds me back when I try to go punch him." The blond in the other room said. It was Joey, Yugi's best friend. "Hey don't call me cone head!" Tristin said as he punched Joey, then they had a mini wrestling match until Yugi and Tea managed to break them up

"Don't make me laugh mutt. You should be thinking your friend not yelling at him, He saved you from getting your ass kicked." The cold voice of Seto Kaiba said. All of the others in the room just stood there staring at him. "When did you get here Kaiba?" Yugi asked be the polite boy that he was tried to start a conversation. "None of your business runt, but if you must know I was here to get some new duel monster cards." Kaiba said as he sent his best death glare at Yugi. "Kaiba get da hell outta here now!" Joey yelled as he stood up.

" Watch it mutt, If try to attack I might have to call the pound and have you put to sleep." Kaiba said as a smirk grew on his face. Hearing this Joey started toward Kaiba, Seeing this Tristin, and Yugi grabbed onto him to hold him back. "When I get my hands on ya money bags ya goanna wish ya's was neva born! Let go of me guys, some one needs to put dis jerk in his place." Joey said as he tried to break free from his friends grip.

"Kaiba you jerk, just leave." Tea said. She was very pissed at how Kaiba treated her friends, he had no right to talk to them like that. Kaiba's gaze shifted to her. He momentarily froze up. He quickly regained him composure and said " Your right, I might as well leave, I mean I really don't want to spend any more time with you friendship freaks." "No, You did not just go there…" Tea said as she ran up to Kaiba and smacked him in the face as hard as she could. Normally Kaiba would have been able to dodge that but he was not expecting it, So it hit dead on his cheek leaving a red hand print on the side of his face. " You bitch." Kaiba said as he turned and walked out of the door. "Yeah that's right ya had better leave money bags!" Joey shouted at the closing door.

"Way to go Tea!" Joey both shouted as they ran over to her to congratulate her. Out side Kaiba was on his cell phone. He was calling his driver to come pick him up. As he hung up his hand rose to touch his cheek where Tea had slapped him. 'Why did I freeze up back there…' Kaiba thought in his head. Just then his limo pulled up. 'I don't have time to think about this right now.' Kaiba thought as he got into the limo and shut the door. About 10 minutes later the driver pulled up to the Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba got out of the car and walked up to the door. As soon as he opened it his little brother Mokuba tackled him and started hugging his waist. " Seto, You home!" Mokuba said happily. " Yeah, I'm back kiddo." Kaiba said in a kind tone. He then ruffled his brothers hair affectionately. ' What would I do with out you kid' Kaiba thought in his head.


End file.
